SHIKI: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Hollyquin
Summary: Having trouble handling your cat/pig toting super fangirl? Here's everything you need to know about your new SHIKI unit!


[[Holly: Yep, it's that time again: time for a TWEWY OGAMM!

L: That feels weird to say out loud. Tweh-ni oh-gam.

Holly: It's an acronym!

L: So is 'scuba' and we say _that_ out loud.

Holly: You are such a nerd.

L: Duh.

Holly: Anyway. Shiki time! I apologize if this one isn't as good as the rest. Shiki kinda bores me. _ So yeah, anyway, ignore that I just said that and enjoy. :3]]

* * *

**Congratulations!**

You are now the owner of your own fully-automated **SHIKI MISAKI** unit. To learn the uses and modes of your naively optimistic fangirl, please read the following manual **carefully.** We are not responsible for any injuries resulting from not reading these instructions.

---

**MODEL SPECIFICATIONS**

**Name: **Shiki Misaki. Nicknames include Stalker (only your **NEKU** unit is likely to call her that, though) and Green. Shiki units (very unlike most of our other units) is quite agreeable and will likely respond to whatever you call her. Of course, if you happen to refer to her as "Bitch-who-stole-my-Nekky-chan", we are not responsible for any injuries that may occur.

**Date of Manufacture: **Exact date unknown: year of manufacture is 1992 (calculated by the original Japanese release date)

**Place of Manufacture: **Shibuya, Japan.

**Height**: Slightly short.

**Weight: **Very underweight.

**Set: PLAYER SET**™ (**NEKU**, **SHIKI**, **BEAT**, **RHYME**, special edition: **NAO, SOTA**)

---

**CLOTHING AND ACCESSORIES INCLUDED**

These include:

-One (1) floppy brown and white hat

-Three (3) pins (unlike the pins a **NEKU **unit comes with, these pins are not powerful and only serve to decorate the aforementioned hat)

-Three (3) pink belly shirts

-Two (2) short sleeve yellow and white hoodies

-Three (3) pairs of green short-shorts

-One (1) brown fanny pack

-One (1) pair of knee-high brown and yellow boots

-One (1) jigsaw puzzle piece necklace

-One (1) stuffed cat, **MR. MEW** (do NOT, under any circumstances, refer to him as a pig)

-One (1) Player Pin™ (**this cannot be removed** until you have deprogrammed or completed the Player function.)

Note about your **SHIKI **unit's clothing: unlike our other units, whose clothing is mass produced, your **SHIKI **unit created her clothing herself. If any of her clothing is destroyed somehow (we will not make any assumptions), we cannot send you any more- simply ask your **SHIKI** unit to create some, though if she's entirely out of clothing it can be assumed that she will make more on her own. New clothing is likely to not follow these guidelines, as your **SHIKI **unit is very creative and will make whatever she wants.

---

**FUNCTIONALITY**

**SHIKI** units are one of the more versatile unit varieties, and as such comes with several functions programmed in. However, only thePlayer function will be available at first.

**Player: **This is your **SHIKI** unit's default function, as she believes herself to be in a game in which she is fighting for her life. Like all units in the **PLAYER SET**™, the **SHIKI** unit requires a partner in order to fulfill this function safely. The compatibility of this unit has only been tested with the **NEKU** unit, though it is quite possible that another **PLAYER SET**™ unit would function properly as her partner. The Player Pin™ cannot be removed when this function is completed. In order to complete the function, a **SHIKI** unit must be partnered with a **NEKU** unit for one week. When your **NEKU **unit unlocks its Happy mode (see the **NEKU Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual** for more information), the **SHIKI **unit will have completed its Player function and you may select another function.

**Seamstress: **Your **SHIKI **unit is very talented at sewing and, as stated above, will make her own clothes. If you've designed some new clothes and need someone to help you make them, or you've ripped a hole in your pants and need them fixed, **SHIKI **is just the unit for the job. It is not recommended trying to unlock this function while **SHIKI **is still in Player function, as it is likely to activate her Depressed mode (see below). Trying to get your **SHIKI** unit to design clothes herself is also liable to activate Depressed mode.

**Best Friend**: **SHIKI** units make fantastic friends, as they are cheerful, loving, and very fond of shopping and music. If you want someone to go to the mall and find something fashionable for you, look no further than your **SHIKI** unit. Try not to get too attached to her, though, as she will be fifteen forever, mentally and physically, and you might not want a teenage girl following you to work every morning.

**Girlfriend: **This is an OOC function (same as the similar function in our other units); however, unlike our other units, **SHIKI** units are not at all antisocial and may actually respond to your advances (assuming you're male, that is- as far as we know, anyway). Any **NEKU** unit in the area may not respond well, however. Use at your own discretion.

---

**MODES:**

Your **SHIKI** unit comes with nine (9) different modes. These include:

Cheerful (default)

Naively Optimistic

Fangirlish

Frustrated

Scared (lv. 1 lock)

Depressed (lv. 2 lock)

Berserk (lv. 5 lock)

TIN PIN SLAMMER! (lv. 10 lock)

Yaoi Fangirl (???)

Your **SHIKI** unit's default Cheerful mode means that your **SHIKI **unit will get along well with you from the get-go. She will be quite happy (relatively speaking) no matter what the circumstances. Naively Optimistic mode is similar looking, but it's more specific to when your **SHIKI **unit is unreasonably sure that everything is fine and dandy when it clearly isn't. Both of these modes will irritate **NEKU **units to no end, at least at first.

Fangirlish mode is a fun one to observe, and is activated when your **SHIKI** unit comes near a celebrity. Our **THE PRINCE **and **777** units have been known to activate this mode. Presumably real celebrities- at least, when your **SHIKI **unit learns what they are- will activate this mode as well. If you happen to be a fangirl yourself (and you probably are...not that we're judging you) **SHIKI** units in this mode will have great fun squeeing with you over whoever you happen to be squeeing over, as long as it isn't **JOSHUA. **Or **NEKU**. Or any of our **TWEWY **units, really.

Frustrated mode is also generally activated by **NEKU** units when they refuse to acknowledge her, and when that gets in the way of the game. This mode doesn't come up too often, though, as **SHIKI** units are generally very understanding of **NEKU **units' flaws. Scared mode is locked until, after a couple of days of ownership, your **NEKU **unit is told by an **UZUKI** unit to kill your **SHIKI** unit. This mode will be unlocked then, though, like Frustrated mode, it won't come up too often.

Depressed mode is a sort of special lock, as your **SHIKI** unit will enter Depressed mode before it is unlocked. The difference is that before your **SHIKI** unit unlocks this mode, when you or any other unit attempts to interact with her, she will put on a mask of Cheerful mode. To unlock this mode, a **NEKU** unit must inquire about the other girl in the picture with her on her cell phone background.*

Berserk mode is thankfully locked, and it is not a mode you will want to witness, though it is necessary to complete the Player function. When the **SHIKI** unit returns (two weeks after her Player function is completed), a **MEGUMI** unit will unlock this mode. She will attack your **NEKU** and **BEAT **units. This is normal, and your **NEKU **and **BEAT** units should win, which will restore your **SHIKI** unit to normal. As far as we know, this mode won't be activated again.

The method for unlocking TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode is thus far unknown, which is probably in everyone's best interest. Yaoi Fangirl mode is an interesting one, in that we are unsure about whether you need to unlock TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode to unlock it, or if it's a latent mode in all **SHIKI** models that simply requires the right stimulus to unlock. Show her some of your extensive yaoi collection (yes, we can see into your mind) and see how she reacts. When TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode is unlocked, your **SHIKI** unit will go back and forth into Yaoi Fangirl mode, especially when around a **NEKU** and a **JOSHUA** unit (and ESPECIALLY when the **JOSHUA** unit is in TIN PIN SLAMMER! Mode).

***IMPORTANT NOTE:** The other girl on the cellphone is _actually __**SHIKI**__ herself_. When the Player function is complete, she will change into this form permanently. If you want your **SHIKI** unit to retain her original form, you cannot complete the Player function, or at least you must unlock the TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode, which will revert her to her original form permanently.

---

**REACTIONS TO OTHER UNITS**

**SHIKI** units are quite friendly and will try to make friends with other units who aren't trying to kill her. Individual reactions are as follows:

**NEKU SAKURABA: **The **NEKU** unit is your **SHIKI **unit's preferred partner, and they must work together for one week in order to complete both units' Play functions and to unlock the **NEKU** unit's Happy mode. **SHIKI** will mostly be Cheerful and occasionally Naively Optimistic around **NEKU**, though occasionally she'll become Frustrated with him. **NEKU **units will, over time, become extremely protective of your **SHIKI** unit. After one week, your **SHIKI** unit will disappear for two weeks. This is normal- as long as you allow your **NEKU **unit to work through his Player function (this requires purchasing, or at least borrowing, a **JOSHUA 1.0** and a **BEAT** unit), she will reappear, unharmed, after two weeks. When the Player function is complete, these two will be good friends, possibly even dating.

**YOSHIYA **"**JOSHUA**" **KIRYU**: These two units share very little interaction. It is suspected that **SHIKI** units are Scared of **JOSHUA **units, only because when these two first meet, **JOSHUA** units should already be upgraded to **1.5**. In TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode, **JOSHUA** units will always bring out the Yaoi Fangirl mode in **SHIKI** units.

**DAISUKENOJO "BEAT" BITO**: These two units share limited interaction during **SHIKI** and **NEKU**'s week. **SHIKI** is cheerful towards **BEAT **and treats him kindly, despite the stupid things he seems to do. When the Player function is complete, these two will be friends.

**RAIMU "RHYME" BITO**: **SHIKI** units will bond with **RHYME **units very quickly, and become fast friends, possibly due to a combination of **SHIKI**'s frustration with **NEKU** and **RHYME**'s frustration with **BEAT**. When the **RHYME **unit is killed, your **SHIKI** unit will be extremely upset, and will be very Frustrated with **NEKU** at his lack of emotion towards her death. When the Player function is complete, after the **RHYME** unit is restored to life, these two will be very close friends.

**YODAI HIGASHIZAWA: HIGASHIZAWA **units will make your **SHIKI** unit VERY Depressed. It is recommended you keep these units apart, though interaction is required to complete the Player function. After a week of being paired with a **NEKU** unit, your **SHIKI** unit and **NEKU** unit will kill the **HIGASHIZAWA** unit. If you wish to prevent this, keep the **NEKU **and **SHIKI** units apart. After being with **NEKU** for a while, interaction with **HIGASHIZAWA ** units will no longer make your **SHIKI** unit depressed.

**UZUKI YASHIRO: **This unit is also out to get your **SHIKI** unit, and thus is better off avoided. **SHIKI** units have very little contact with **KARIYA** units, but her reaction to said unit is likely to be similar. **UZUKI** units will also attempt to convince your **NEKU** unit to kill your** SHIKI** unit. He will appear to do so, but the next day your **SHIKI** unit will reappear, good as new. Your **SHIKI **unit cannot fight an **UZUKI** unit, but the **UZUKI** unit cannot fight your **SHIKI** unit, either, and can only summon Noise to attack her.

**THE PRINCE (EIJI OJI)**, **777: **These two units both activate your **SHIKI** unit's Fangirlish mode, and much squeeing may occur upon contact with either unit, **THE PRINCE** in particular. In TIN PIN SLAMMER! mode, **SHIKI** units and **UZUKI** units will argue incessantly over who the bigger **THE PRINCE ** fan is. Expect lots of catfights.

**[[**Reaction to other units is thus far unknown, as **SHIKI** does not interact with other units who appear during the two weeks where she is not present. Expect her to be Friendly towards units who are friendly to her.**]]**

**---  
**

**CLEANING**

If you are female, your **SHIKI** unit may actually not object to your helping her clean, especially with washing her hair. Most likely, though, she will think it's slightly creepy, and if you offer to help and she says no, we recommend you listen. We are not responsible for any injuries that occur if you ignore this advice. Your **SHIKI** unit is very picky about her soaps and shampoos, though, and you may have to buy her new ones in order to satisfy her. We carry shampoo and soap that is guaranteed to please your **SHIKI** unit, but other things may work just as well.

---

**ENERGY**

Your **SHIKI** unit may or may not eat three meals a day, as she is a teenage girl, and as such, does not eat as much as she maybe should. She's very skinny as is, though, and you should probably get her to eat as much as possible. Her favorite foods include donuts, salad, minestrone soup, miso ramen, ice cream, and crepes, but you can feed her pretty much anything and she will eat it (maybe).

---

**FAQ**

**Q: **I'm a guy, and whenever I hang out with my friends, my **SHIKI** unit squeals repeatedly and tells us to make out. I'm straight, what should I do?

**A: **Oh dear. It seems you have inadvertently unlocked your **SHIKI** unit's Yaoi Fangirl mode. Send her back to us and we will reprogram her for you. As a side note: if you unlock this mode and you _are_ gay, we still don't recommend indulging your **SHIKI** unit. Only bad things can come of it.

**Q: **My **SHIKI** unit and my **NEKU** unit aren't getting along. Your guide says the two of them have to work together for a week to unlock the Player function, but my **NEKU **unit won't give my **SHIKI** unit the time of day! What do I do?!

**A: **Relax, first of all. This is completely normal. At first, **NEKU** units will be quite irritated by **SHIKI** units and will ignore them completely or call them "Stalker". However, after a few days together, **NEKU **units will become friendly with **SHIKI** units. You just need to be patient. Honest.

**Q: **I introduced my **SHIKI** unit to Final Fantasy VII, but now she won't stop arguing with me over which one of us is Sephiroth's true love! It's obviously me, but she just can't accept that!

**A: **All our units come with a warning label which states that fangirls can't be helped when it comes to these things, and that any consequences that happen as a result of a fangirl owning a unit, any unit, cannot be helped. However, it is clear that your **SHIKI** unit's Fangirlish mode has stopped being exclusive to real celebrities and has moved to characters as well. This is unfortunate, perhaps, but quite unavoidable. You're just going to have to deal. Either accept **SHIKI**'s love of Sephiroth or try to get her to fall for someone else. Buy her a **NEKU** unit, that should solve your problems pretty quickly.

**Q: **I asked for TWEWY's biggest Eiji Oji fangirl, and instead of a **SHIKI** unit, I got some girl with bright pink hair and wings! She keeps bossing me around and asking for ramen! What happened?!

**A: **Our apologies- it seems you have accidentially received a **UZUKI YASHIRO** unit. If you want to keep her, do so, but otherwise you can send her back to us and you'll receive a **SHIKI **unit, free of charge. As a note, it is probably best not to tell either a **SHIKI** unit or a **UZUKI** unit that the other is a bigger **THE PRINCE** fangirl. You are liable to get slapped, possibly repeatedly. Whoever decided to send you an **UZUKI** unit when asked for the biggest **THE PRINCE** fangirl will likely pay for his mistake when he's attacked by a stuffed cat while he's sleeping.

**Q:** My **SHIKI **unit doesn't look anything like what I ordered. She came with a green shirt and black shorts and no player pin. She claims to be **SHIKI **but I disagree. Was there a shipping problem? --_Enigmatic Igor_

**A: **No, there wasn't a shipping problem: Your unit is indeed a **SHIKI **unit! Most likely, your **SHIKI **unit has already completed her Player function. This means that your **SHIKI **unit does not need a **NEKU **unit to survive, but any other **PLAYER SET**™ units who have not completed their Player function will not recognize your unit as a **SHIKI **unit, though she will recognize them. If this is problematic for you, feel free to return your **SHIKI **unit, and we will send a new **SHIKI **unit with the Player function intact at no extra cost. There is also a small chance that your **SHIKI **unit somehow never had her Player function activated. In this case, your **SHIKI **unit will not recognize any other units. However, the Player function can be activated- simply hit your **SHIKI **unit over the head with something and bring her to your nearest store- we would be happy to turn the function on at no cost.

---

**WARRANTY**

Your** SHIKI **unit has a money-back guarantee lasting for three years, unless you clearly go against the guidelines detailed here, in which case we are not obliged to accept a return. Your **SHIKI **unit should live for quite a bit longer than that, unless she is beset upon by raging **NEKU **fangirls trying to 'eliminate their obstacles', in which case there isn't much you can do.

* * *

Holly: Three down, A LOT to go. XD R&R, pretty please with sugar on top! Next up should be Beat, who should be a lot more fun to write. xD


End file.
